


you and i (we are like one)

by dandelionie



Category: CLC (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is this incest?, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, idk how to tag, idk man i'm bored, mark is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionie/pseuds/dandelionie
Summary: a really short and fluffy yutasorn fanfic because i watched idol party again and i just ship them ok?





	you and i (we are like one)

"hey babe"

"don't babe me you twat"

well, well, well. what do we have here? sorn was glaring directly at him, doe eyes turning stupor and flaring red while her cupid's bow upturned into a scowl as if she was ready to pounce at him at any second.

at 5'5 tall, compared to her boyfriend's 5'9 stature, chonnasorn sajakul is not really the textbook definition of intimidating. along with her signature puffy cheeks and the blunt bangs framing her face, it's probably the reason why her man is standing there with a rather amused smirk painted on his face than a scared one.

she let out an annoyed huff and continued to stare down (well, not really, considering the height difference) the man in front of her.

"i'm serious yuta, where have you been all night?"

yuta, the man in question, just stood there and continued to beam that healing smile of his as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his foot.

"i was with the guys last night; johnny hyung passed his test and is now in line to be the next basketball captain"

he answered with much fervor, no hint of lies hidden beneath his words. the corners of his mouth tugged for a bigger smile, as if it wasn't that blinding from before, and aimlessly searched for the hands of the girl in front of him.

sorn was taken aback from the sincerity. of course, she would always believe in yuta; given the fact that they have been together for 2 years now. many _events_ had happened that tested her trust for the man.

a defeated sigh left sorn's lips as she laid her forehead on yuta's rigid chest. she felt a slight dip on her forehead as yuta placed a kiss, and another, and another, until he reached the tip of her nose.

her cheeks were a deep shade of red when yuta stopped placing pecks on her face and just stared at her eyes. he kept glancing at her lips and back to her unwavering gaze, giving off a shy smile instead of his usual, glowing one.

"can i?"

sorn was too immersed at the moment to speak so, as her body moved in autopilot, she pressed her lips with yuta's as they sealed a sweet kiss. with much excitement left in his body, yuta deepened the kiss that made sorn explode in sparks.

she hooked both of her arms at the back of his neck and stood on her tippy toes to reach yuta (who was hunched in an awkward position _but_ _no need to let sorn know or she'll flip_ ). he felt the staggering breath of the younger as he slightly lifted her up, balancing her narrow waist on his clammy palms.

an intense 3 - minute make out session passed by when breathlessness swallowed them both; they broke the kiss, along with the dizziness of chasing both their highs as they held each other.

"please tell me where you're going next time, ok?"

sorn asked willfully and in return, yuta gave her another peck on the temple.

"of course, dear"

 

\-----------

 

"she fucking believed it, oh my god man"

"shut up, mark"

there was no johnny hyung passing the test nor johnny hyung being in line to be the next basketball captain. there was just yuta, drowning in cold sweat while sipping another cup of coffee.

he wasn't cheating or anything, nor he was doing something illegal.

_he just lost his half of the promise rings sorn bought for him and spent the whole night looking for it, no big deal._

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here to this little an, thank you for reading my attempt to write a one shot ❤️


End file.
